


Demon Kink and Angel's Touch

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Balthazar smut for a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Kink and Angel's Touch

        It wasn’t the first time that Meg was kissed by an angel but this time was different. They weren’t in the middle of a battle with hellhounds on their trail. It was in the heat after the battle.

        Meg went over to Balthazar; she dug her fingers into his shirt and kissed him rough to distract him and escape. The angel was perplex but not stupid. He pushed the small demon against the wall of the abandoned building and ravished her mouth. When he pulled away he smirked. “What was that for?”

        Meg panted and wiped her mouth. “For saving my life. I get that it wasn’t on purpose but those guys you just ganked weren’t exactly good friends of mine.” She shrugged.

        “You’re welcome, dear.” Balthazar replied with a chuckle. He stood still close to her, their bodies pressed together. Meg looked up to him with a grin.

        “That was a good one by the way.” Balthazar winked at her and put his left hand against the wall next to her so that she was trapped beneath him. “Of course, it was an angelic kiss.” He grinned at her. She licked her lips, reached into the angel’s hair and yanked him down to crash their mouths together once more.

        Their tongues fought for dominance and Meg smirked into the kiss as she could feel Balthazar hard against her thigh. “What is that, do you have some kind of demon kink?” She chuckled but he shut her up with his mouth again, sucking on her lower lip and then she tasted iron, spit and blood got mingled in their mouths.

        Meg put one leg around the angel’s thigh and he held her up against the wall so she could wrap her leg around his waist.  He let go of her mouth and kissed along her throat, sucked and bites down what caused the demon to moan. “You obviously like to be touched by an angel. I heard you also exchanged spit with my brother Castiel. I have to admit you have style.”  

        Meg snorted. “Shut up you can do better things with your mouth.” Balthazar chuckled. “Indeed I can. But you need to earn that.”

        Then Meg’s hands reached between them to open his pants and then her own since he needed his both hands to support them. When Meg took his cock out it was hard and stiff and big. She licked her lips. Balthazar moaned and rubbed himself against her.

        “Come on.” Meg growled, bucking her hips up and groaned as Balthazar slid into her, pushing her harder into the wall. She clawed her fingers into his back through his shirt into the flesh. Balthazar moaned loudly as he pounded deeper and faster into her. Meg threw her head back and the angel pulled at her hair and forced her into a kiss again.

        The demon now had both legs wrapped tightly around his hip as he thrust faster and harder, filling her up so good. “Fuck. Yes. More.” Meg stammered breathless, eyes flashing black and back. For a second she thought she saw his wings.

        Then they both moan in pleasure as Balthazar came inside her. Coming down from his orgasm he pounded a few more times until Meg cried out as she hit her own climax. The angel let her down and they collapsed together against the wall, panting and sweating in the aftermath. After a minute they put their clothes in order, both grinning. Meg brushed a hand through her hair trying to fix the mess and cleared her throat.

        “Better be leaving since I’m on the run.”

“I get that feeling.” Balthazar sighed.

 “Till next time.” The dark haired demon said.

        Balthazar nodded with a smirk. “Then you better not let the Winchesters or the trench coat angel get you first. Maybe we can take our time and spice things up?”

Meg smiled back. “I’d like that.”

        Then the angel was gone.


End file.
